


we keep this love in a photograph (we made these memories for ourselves)

by carolstark



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolstark/pseuds/carolstark
Summary: Ever since she was young, Waverly had loved taking pictures. When she was seven, a photographer had come to take pictures of Curtis’s winning tomatoes and the little girl had been mesmerized. It was the only thing that captivated her more than her big sister, and considering the influence Wynonna was leaving behind, the camera seemed like a far better choice.orWaverly Earp's life through pictures





	we keep this love in a photograph (we made these memories for ourselves)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, here's my first official wayhaught fic coming at you, I hope you like it! It's just something I threw together after seeing Waverly with her camera when rewatching season 1. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. Really hope you like it!
> 
> The title is from Photograph by Ed Sheeran, and I own neither that song nor Wynonna Earp! Thanks.

Ever since she was young, Waverly had loved taking pictures. When she was seven, a photographer had come to take pictures of Curtis’s winning tomatoes and the little girl had been mesmerized. It was the only thing that captivated her more than her big sister, and considering the influence Wynonna was leaving behind, the camera seemed like a far better choice. So for her eighth birthday, Curtis and Gus gathered together as much money as they could spare, and bought Waverly the best camera it could afford. She had been overjoyed, and it began a lifelong love with the art of photography. 

•¥•

At nineteen Waverly was doing her best managing three large-scale commitments, and Champ. College was difficult, Shorty’s could be a real pain, and the curse, well it was pretty obvious how shitty that was just by the name and well Champ? He was undoubtedly something not positive. She was stressed out of her mind, and the only thing that really helped put an ease to it were the photos. She’d take a weekend trip to Jasper or Banff and just spend hours alone, taking photos of the scenery on the canon 70D she’d spent months of her paycheck on. The distraction moved everything to the background, and let her focus her eyes on the foreground, herself. If it hadn’t been for the photos, she’s not sure she would’ve made it through that year. 

•¥•

Now she’s twenty-two, and her sister’s crunching down the numbers on the demon revenants plaguing their lives. The only thing Waverly’s used her camera for in awhile is surveillance images from the trailer park occupied by Bobo Del Rey himself, that is until she meets Nicole. 

The tap snaps open, leaking beer all over Waverly, and she sighs. Just her luck. Shorty knew this was a problem, but had yet to call a handyman, and so now here she was soaked in booze, and with a gorgeous cop standing in front of her. 

Nicole Haught, she had introduced herself as, and Waverly couldn’t help but think that was appropriate. She was undoubtedly, Haught, and there was something about her that held Waverly wonderfully entranced. Fiery red braids are coiled into a bun, the top slightly frizzy from the hat she no doubt wore upon her head before entering the bar, and her eyes are a shade of mocha brown that was easy to get lost in. Waverly’s first instinct is to photograph her. 

It’s odd, considering in the past, her subjects had genuinely been scenery, or tomatoes or the neighbour’s horses, but rarely people. She’d snapped a few of Champ throughout the six years they’d been together, and she makes sure to photograph Wynonna as often as possible, in case she’s gone long enough next time that Waverly begins to forget what she looked like, but she’d never felt quite the urge she had to capture Nicole’s flawless features on film, before and she’s not sure why. 

•¥•

She’s still twenty-two, but now she knows why she’d had such a feverish desire to photograph Nicole. It’s because she’s insanely attracted to her. Nicole is sexy and beautiful, and so so wonderfully natural and the whole appeal is alluring. It drives Waverly nuts how gorgeous her girlfriend is, and she still can’t believe she hasn’t captured a picture of her yet. 

They’ve been dating now for six months, and Waverly is sat atop a table in the black badge office with her camera, scrolling the images she had taken of demons recently, when Nicole enters the room. The redhead looks fantastic today, her short hair flowing wavy just below her chin and her shirt unbuttoned one too many buttons to be considered professional, and Waverly gets the urge to photograph her once again. It just so happens though, this time she has a camera in her hands.

Nicole’s first move across the floor is to Waverly, dropping a chaste, work-appropriate kiss to her lips before smiling down at her. “Having a good day, baby?” Nicole asks, before moving to place files in the cabinet.

“Yeah…” Waverly mumbles half-heartedly, fumbling with the buttons on her camera, hoping to capture a candid of the beautiful girl before her.

But, of course, Waverly’s unluckiness decides to show itself in that moment, and her flash goes off. Nicole instantly turns back towards her at that, her brows furrowed and her curled into a slight frown, and she asks, “are you taking a picture of me?” 

Waverly blushes nervously, and she shrugs like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “Uh, well, yeah,” she starts, not quite sure how to explain her blunder, “I really love photography, and I mean… I’ve wanted to photograph you like… since we met? So I thought, hey, right now sounds good?” 

Nicole smiles then and grabs Waverly’s hand. “Baby,” she says, “you know you could’ve just asked, right? I would’ve said yes.”

Waverly nods. “Would you be up to doing a photoshoot of sorts?” the brunette asks, hoping Nicole wouldn’t think it was silly. 

“Anything for you, Waves, it sounds like fun.” 

And so they do it. They go out in the fields of the homestead on a Saturday, and Waverly just snaps picture after picture of Nicole, standing as the sun begins to set over Purgatory. Waverly looks at them and she can’t help but think they’re probably the most beautiful things she’s ever seen. The next time she looks for images from a demon hunt, Wynonna makes a lot of cracks about how whipped Haught is, posing for a photoshoot like that. Waverly can’t help but smile. Nicole did that for her.

•¥•

Waverly’s just turned twenty-six, and she’s looking at a set of photos that aren’t her own, but are truly just as mesmerizing as anyone she’s ever taken. Wedding photos. 

Hers and Nicole’s specifically, and she really can’t believe how gorgeous they are. Nicole looks flipping fantastic in that long, backless and strapless dress, the lace hugging all the right curves and Waverly can’t deny that she looked pretty good in her dress too. Wynonna and Chrissy, clad in those beautiful turquoise dresses they’d all picked out, were stunning and Jeremy, Dolls and Doc, all looked astonishingly handsome in the pitch black suits and matching ties. Even little Alice was dressed in an adorable turquoise flower girl dress. Her whole family was the picture of beauty.

Everything about these photos were to die for, but Waverly kept coming back to one. She and Nicole are stood at the base of a tree, and folding out behind its branches are the rocky mountains. The scenery is gorgeous, undoubtedly, but what keeps drawing the brunette back in was the look in their eyes. Waverly had seen a lot of pictures of the both of them over the last four and a half years, but there was something so soft about this one, like the realization that they were both finally married to the loves of their lives was just washing down over their collective conscience. The image seemed so free, so absolutely careless in regards to everything other than themselves and their love. Wynonna had mimed vomiting when she had seen it, and somehow that made it all the better. Waverly was married to the love of her life, and Wynonna has something snarky to say. All seems pretty right in the world.

•¥•

Her statement quickly begins moot though because as her twenties come and go, a new life is introduced to her and it makes the world that much more perfect. Her daughter. Winifred Rose Earp-Haught is born when Waverly is twenty-nine, and she’s fairly certain the day she’s born is the best of any she’s lived previously. Winnie is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, she looks just like Nicole, with soft wavy red hair and deeply dimpled cheeks. Waverly can’t believe how much she loves that her daughter looks like her wife. She had to get a new camera to make space for all the pictures she just had to take of her baby girl.

There were pictures of everything. Pictures of Nicole holding her tight against her chest, pictures of Wynonna making her laugh, pictures of Jeremy holding her moments before tears, pictures of Dolls lifting her high in the air and just watching her smile, pictures of her falling asleep clutching at Doc’s hat. All the moments and all the memories that Waverly thinks should be immortalized forever. She’s rarely seen without that camera. Waverly has taken a lot of pictures in her life, but she knows none will ever be as important as these.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, hope you liked this. Would be lovely if you left a comment or a kudos, and you can send me prompts or requests on tumblr if you want, or if you just want to talk about the show, my blog is faithiehane.
> 
> P.S. The name Winifred means "Blessed Peacemaking," and I thought it was too fitting. see you next time guys :)


End file.
